Égből pottyant mese
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Egy karácsonyi Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover, ami a TK Adventi ajándékozására íródott. Egy űrhajó landol a roxforti Fekete-tó szélén. Dumbledore meginvitálja a szerencsétlenül járt hajó utasait a karácsonyi vacsorára. Mégis mi lesz ebből?
1. Chapter 1

**Cím: **Égből pottyant mese

**Korhatár:** NC (1 és ¾. rész miatt XD)

**Páros:** meglepetés :)

**Figyelmeztetések: **AU, erotikus tartalom, slash

**Műfaj:** humor (inkább helyzetkomikum és enyhe paródia jelleg), sci-fi, crossover (Harry Potter/Star Wars)

**Szereplők:** Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Jar Jar Binks, R2D2, Harry Potter: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil, Albus Dumbledore, Perselus Piton

**Leírás:** Egy űrhajó landol a roxforti Fekete-tó szélén. Dumbledore meginvitálja a szerencsétlenül járt hajó utasait a karácsonyi vacsorára. Mégis mi lesz ebből?

**Kikötés:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és George Lucast, valamint az általuk meghatalmazott társaságokat illeti. Nekem semmi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából. Bétázásért köszönet Bf_momnak.

**Megjegyzés: **Nem tudom, mennyire lett humoros, mert nem igazán az én asztalom, de én magam jókat nevettem írás közben.

**1. rész**

Voldemort hívei előtt állt. Élete legnagyobb tettére készült, és ilyen alkalmakkor az ember általában izgatott lesz. Ez a Nagyúrral sem volt másként, már ha az enyhén kipirult (rózsaszínes) arcát ilyen jelnek értékeljük.

– Barátaim! – szólt. – Ma véget vetünk a szentimentális bolondok uralmának! Ma a Roxfort a miénk lesz! – kiáltotta.

Uruk vezetésével a halálfalók a Tiltott Rengetegbe hoppanáltak. Elindultak a kastély felé, de a Nagyúr a Fekete-tó partján megállt. Kezét az ég felé nyújtva kántálni kezdett. Hű kígyója, Nagini körülötte tekergett.

– Nagyuram? – kérdezte Lucius.

Voldemort szóra sem méltatta legjobb halálfalóját, folytatta tovább a bonyolult varázslatot, de hirtelen egy közeledő zúgás megzavarta. Csak egy hatalmas árnyékot látott, ami egy pillanattal később nagy csattanással maga alá temette…

~HP/SW~

Az űrhajó akadozva lépett ki a hipertérből.

– Fényes csillagok, Anakin! Elmondanád, hogy hol vagyunk? – kérte számon tanítványát Obi-Wan Kenobi mester.

– Ajaj, azt hiszem, nagyon félre ütöttem valamit – harapta be az alsó ajkát idegességében a tizennégy éves padawan.

– Azt észrevettem. Koordináták?

– Az adatbázis szerint a Tejútrendszerben vagyunk, az előttünk lévő bolygó pedig a Föld. A… - de a fiú további magyarázatát megszakította, hogy a hajó hirtelen megdőlt és hevesen rázkódni kezdett.

– Jaj, elvesztünk! Mind elvesztünk! – jajveszékelt Jar Jar Binks. R2D2 egy hosszút csippantott az egyetértése jeleként, miközben kerekein előre-hátra gurult.

– Nyugalom! – érintette meg a mellette lévő ülésben ülő jedi mester, amitől a gungan teljesen elernyedt.

– Mester, azt hiszem megint túlnyugtattad – mosolygott rá a kamasz, miközben próbálta a hajót egyenesben tartani.

– Te ne Jar Jarral törődj, hanem inkább csinálj valamit! – figyelmeztette tanítványát Kenobi. – _Utálok repülni_ – motyogta még az orra alatt.

– Mester, a bal hajtómű felmondta a szolgálatot! Azt hiszem, le kell szállnunk a bolygón. R2! – A kis henger alakú droid előrelendült, és az irányító panel egyik csatlakozójába dugta a karját. Pár pillanat múlva a hajó valamelyest stabilabbá vált, de a rázkódása fikarcnyit sem csökkent.

– Micsi? Azt mondi leszállunk? - tért magához a gungan.

– Nem kell aggódnod, Jar Jar – jelentette ki határozottan az ifjú jedi. – A légkör belélegezhető, van szilárd talaj. Különben is, miattad vagyunk itt! – kapta rá szúrós tekintetét Anakin.

– Jar Jar nem akarni idejönni – tiltakozott heves gesztikulációval a kétéltű.

– Azt elhiszem, de Anakinnak igaza van abban, hogy közvetve miattad vagyunk itt. Mert ha te nem haragítod fel azokat a kereskedőket, s nem ezt a csotrogányt kellett volna sebtében elkötnünk, s gyorsan elmenekülnünk, akkor talán most Mon Calamari óceánjában lubickolhatnál.

– Bocsi – konyultak le a gungan fülei.

– Most már mindegy – szólt Obi-Wan. – Anakin?

– Hamarosan belépünk a bolygó légterébe, mester. Kissé rázós lesz… - mondta a fiú, nem kis nyugtalansággal a hangjában.

Kenobi nagyot sóhajtott. Szinte még a rázkódás ellenére is hallotta, ahogy a fiú a fogát csikorgatja.

– Minden rendben lesz, Anakin. Elvégre te vagy a legjobb pilóta, akit ismerek – próbálta kizökkenteni idegességéből a padawanját.

– Ez lehet, hogy most nem segít. Nem tudom meghatározni a landolás pontos helyét.

– Pontosan ezt akartam hallani – dőlt hátra a férfi egy lágy mosollyal az arcán.

Anakin erre röviden kuncogott egyet, miközben teljes figyelmét a műszerek kötötték le. Az Erő irányította a kezét lépésről lépésre, ahogy minél beljebb vezette a hajót a Föld légkörébe.

– Azt hiszem, egy tó mellett fogunk landolni – jelentette pár perc múlva. – Készüljetek! R2, te is kösd be magad! – utasította az asztromechanikai droidot.

A kis jószág egy rövid trillával nyugtázta, és tapadókorongjaival a hajó falához rögzítette magát. Még éppen időben, mert az űrjármű nagyot zökkent, ahogy félig a parton, félig pedig egy tóban landolt.

~HP/SW~

– Mi történt, Albus? – kérdezte McGalagony a hirtelen elhallgatott igazgatótól.

– Jeleztek a védővarázslatok, Minerva. Valaki behatolt a birtok területére – válaszolta Dumbledore

– Hogy történhetett ez, Albus?

– Azt még én sem tudom. Szóljon a többi tanárnak, a bejárati csarnokban találkozunk! – szólt az igazgató, majd eltűnt a szobából.

Nem egész tíz perc elteltével a tanárok a bejárati csarnokban gyülekeztek.

– Mi a helyzet, Albus? – kérdezte azonnal Piton.

– Nem érzékelhető semmi mozgás, ami nagyon különös. Úgy gondolom, óvatosnak kell lennünk.

Erre minden tanerő bólintott.

– Mire gyanakszik, igazgató úr? – jött a kérdés az idegességében a kezét tördelő Bimba professzortól.

– Csak sejtéseim vannak, ezért jobb, ha utánajárunk – válaszolta az idős mágus nyugodtan.

– A gyerekek mind a klubhelyiségeikben vannak, Albus. Filius és Hagrid pedig díszítik a Nagytermet – jelentette McGalagony.

– Köszönöm, Minerva. Induljunk! – adta ki az utasítást Dumbledore, majd meglökte a nehéz tölgyfa ajtót.

~HP/SW~

A szerencsétlenül járt űrhajó utasai közben igyekeztek elhagyni a hajót, ami Jar Jar jajveszékelésétől és R2 vészes csipogásaitól volt hangos. Szerencsére félig-meddig a parton landoltak, így nem volt nehéz a szárazföldre jutniuk. R2 bekapcsolta beépített hajtóműveit, és könnyedén haladt a havas talajon. Kisvártatva Anakin követte, aki az Erőt meglovagolva, egy hatalmas ugrással a parton termett. Obi-Wan is az ugrásra készült, de a gungan annyira szorította a kezét, hogy nem tudott lendületet venni.

– Nem akarni menni! Jar Jar félni! – nyögte, hosszú fülei csak úgy jártak jobbra-balra.

– Ha nem akarsz jeges vízbe süllyedni, akkor megengeded, hogy segítsek – mondta a mester kissé bosszúsan, miközben kiszabadította a karját a kétéltű szorításából.

– De, Obi… - kezdett volna tiltakozni Jar Jar, viszont a férfi nem várta meg. Nagy lendületet véve egy hatalmas ugrással partot ért, így a tiltakozás kiáltásba fulladt.

– Már azt hittem, meg akartok mártózni, mester – húzta féloldalas mosolyra a száját az ifjú jedi.

– Ez nem vicces, Anakin – feddte meg mestere.

– Bocsánat. Hú! – kiáltott a fiú hirtelen. – Azt nézd, mester! – mutatott az egyik irányba.

Obi-Wan követte tanítványa tekintetét, s egy ódon kastélyt pillantott meg, melynek fényei hívogatóan világítottak.

De nem gyönyörködhettek sokáig a látványban, mert egy cincogó hang megszólalt.

– T… ti meg… meg öltétek a Nagyurat! – sipákolta Féregfark.

– Hogy mi va…? – kérdezte volna Obi-Wan a vinnyogó férfi felé fordulva, de akkor Jar Jar felkapta a menekülő Naginit és felfalta.

A jól megérdemelt vacsora után a gungan jóízűen dörzsölgette a hasát.

– Nem igaz, Jar Jar, te minden koszt felszedsz? – fintorgott Anakin.

– Aha! Egy ganga gyomra bírni sokat!

– Ezek szörnyetegek! – kiáltotta Pettigrew, és elrohant az erdő felé.

A többi halálfaló is fülét-farkát behúzva követte.

– Azt hiszem, hamar el kell mennünk innen. Nem hinném, hogy örülnének nekünk – jegyezte meg a jedi mester.

– Igazad lehet, mester – helyeselt Anakin, kissé dideregve –, bár a hajó nincs túl jó állapotban.

Ennek alátámasztásaként az űrjármű bugyborékolva tűnt el a Fekete-tóban. Obi-Wan erre csak egy lemondó sóhajt hallatott, miközben kinyújtotta egyik kezét, s koncentrálni kezdett, de padawanja megzavarta.

– Mester, csinálhatom én? – lépett mellé Anakin.

– Rendben.

A fiú lehunyta a szemét, s mesteréhez hasonlóan, kezét kinyújtva koncentrálni kezdett. A hajó hamarosan emelkedni kezdett, majd a fiú precíz pontossággal irányította a tó melletti tisztásra.

– És most, mester? – kérdezte a fiú, miközben elnyomott egy apró ásítást.

– Azt hiszem, mégis meglátogatjuk azt a kastélyt. Kell egy szállás éjszakára – mondta Obi-Wan a szakállát simogatva, miközben szemei elgondolkodva tekintettek a hatalmas épület felé.

– De mester, pont te mondtad az előbb, hogy el kell mennünk. Inkább álljunk neki a hajó javításának – ellenkezett a fiú a hátizsákjában babrálva közben.

– Anakin! Ne butáskodj! – tette a gyerek vállára a kezét Obi-Wan, hogy az ráfigyeljen. – Mindketten fáradtak vagyunk, és nagyon hideg van.

– De…

– Anakin, a hajóval nem tudsz kezdeni semmit, amíg ki nem szárad, és… – de a mester mondatát R2D2 izgatott füttyögése zavarta meg.

– Mi az R2? – kérdezte a fiú, de nem kellett sokáig kutatnia a válasz után, mert megérezte, hogy többen közelednek.

– Mester…

– Tudom, Anakin, én is érzem.

– Ajaj… – adott hangot a gungan is aggodalmának, mikor észrevette a jövevényeket.

– Csak nyugalom, semmi rosszat nem érzek – mondta nyugodt hangon a jedi mester.

– Mester, lehet, hogy magunkkal kellett volna hoznunk C-3PO, ahogy Padmé javasolta, mert…

De a fiú gondolatmenetét egy kedves férfihang szakította félbe.

– Jó estét! Albus Dumbledore vagyok – mutatkozott be az igazgató.

Szavait mindannyian értették, mert megegyezett a világuk alapnyelvével.

– Jó estét! – viszonozta az üdvözlést Obi-Wan mester egy mély meghajlással. – Az én nevem Obi-Wan Kenobi, ő itt mellettem a tanítványom, Anakin Skywalker, és a társaink, Jar Jar és R2D2 – mutatta be magukat.

– Örvendek. Megtudhatnánk, hogy mi az oka a kései látogatásuknak? – tért a tárgyra mosolyogva az idős mágus, szemei barátságosan csillogtak a pálcák fényében.

– Lenni az én hibám – kezdte a gungan. – Jar Jar nagyon-nagyon rossz lenni…

– Majd én – utasította csendre a jedi mester. – Az űrhajónk meghibásodott, s le kellett szállnunk a bolygón, hogy megjavítsuk – intézte szavait az őt figyelő varázslóknak.

– Úgy érti, hogy maguk egy másik bolygóról jöttek? – kérdezte McGalagony döbbenten.

– Pontosabban egy másik galaxisból – felelte Anakin.

A tisztásra néma csend telepedett. A két jedi döbbenet, félelem és gyanakvás keverékét érezte feléjük áramolni, meg egy csipetnyi izgatottságot, mely egyértelműen a Dumbledore nevű férfi felől érkezett.

– Mi lenne, ha ezt a beszélgetést a kastélyban folytatnánk? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy fáradtak és éhesek – törte meg a csendet az idős férfi.

– Nem szeretnénk alkalmatlankodni – szólt Obi-Wan.

– Nem hiszem, hogy zavarnának. Most egyébként is szinte üres az iskola – legyintett az igazgató.

– Iskola? – kérdezte most Anakin.

– Igen, fiatalember. A Roxfort Boszorkány – és Varázslóképző Szakiskola, ahol ifjú varázslókat és boszorkányokat tanítunk – válaszolt az igazgató.

– És ön az iskola vezetője, ugye? – tette fel következő kérdését Anakin, aki egyre kíváncsibb lett.

– Anakin, nem illik kérdezősködni – feddte meg ismét mestere.

– Hagyja csak, Mr. Kenobi, a fiatalok kíváncsisága mindig öröm – biccentett Dumbledore Anakin felé. – A válaszom, Mr. Skywalker kérdésére: igen – mosolygott a fiúra.

Ezután bemutatta kollégáit, majd elindultak a kastély felé.

– Igazgató úr, azt hiszem, a landoláskor rázuhantunk valakire. A fekete csuklyás alakok „Nagyúrnak" nevezték – nézett a jedi mester aggódva Dumbledore-ra.

Piton felhajtotta a ruháját a balruhaujját. A Jegy élettelenül nyugodott a karján.

– Albus, azt hiszem, a vendégeink megszabadítottak minket tőle – utalt Perselus a Sötét Nagyúrra.

– Akkor ezt igazán meg kell köszönnünk nekik – mosolygott az idős mágus.

Miközben beértek a kastélyba vidáman mesélni kezdett a döbbent utazóknak.

~HP/SW~

A karácsonyi szünetre Roxfortban maradt diákok a klubhelyiségeikben beszélgettek, kivéve hármat. A trió most is a folyosókat rótta, pontosabban, a két fiú elhatározta, hogy még a vacsora előtt felkeresik a konyhát. Hermione rosszalló fejcsóválással tartott velük, hogy meglátogassa Winkyt és Dobbyt.

– Aú! – dörzsölte meg hirtelen a sebhelyét Harry. – Itt van a közelben!

– Mi? Ez biztos? – kapta a szája elé a kezét Hermione.

– Eltűnt! – mutatott Harry homlokára Ron.

– Mi?

– A sebhelyed, Harry! Eltűnt!

– De ez mit jelent? – kérdezte a fekete hajú fiú.

– Nem tudom – húzta össze a szemét Hermione.

Értetlenül mentek tovább a folyosón, mikor hirtelen Harry és Hermione megállt.

– Miért álltatok meg ilyen hirtelen? – méltatlankodott Ron, aki beleütközött Harrybe. Aztán egy ismeretlen füttyögő hangot hallott, s meglátta a feléjük tartó henger alakú gépezetet. – Ez meg mi a csuda? – kérdezte Ron.

– Ez… Ez R2D2! – sikkantott Hermione, miközben megbabonázva nézte a kis asztromechet, aki két rövidet csippantva állt meg előtte.

– Ez a lány tényleg egy élő lexikon! – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Ron.

– De ez tényleg R2D2 – igazolta Harry is a bozontos hajú lányt –, legalábbis kísérteties a hasonlóság.

– Mi, csak én nem tudom, hogy mi ez? – méltatlankodott a vörös hajú fiú.

– Ez egy amolyan mugli dolog, egy filmben szerepel, tudod… amiket moziban meg tévében adnak.

– Tudom, mi az a film! – háborodott fel Ron. – Ne, kezelj úgy, mint aki semmit sem tud!

Hermione közben babusgatni kezdte a kis droidot, és ügyet sem vetett a két fiúra.

– Biztosan eltévedtél. Én Hermione Granger vagyok – mutatkozott be, s a droid viszonzásképp két hosszút füttyentett. – Látom, olyan intelligens vagy, mint ahogyan emlékszem – mosolygott a lány.

– Úgy viselkedik, mint aki már megkapta az ajándékait – fintorgott a Weasley fiú.

– Valahogy úgy, tudod, a Star Wars a kedvenc filmsorozata, és R2D2 az egyik kedvenc szereplője – magyarázta Harry.

– Ezt meg honnan tudod? – kérdezte Ron.

– Mikor macskává változott másodévben, én vittem el neki a mozis magazinját, s akkor mesélte el – válaszolta Harry.

– Én miért nem voltam ott?

– Ha jól emlékszem, a hasadat tömted. – Azzal Harry otthagyta a duzzogó fiút, s csatlakozott Hermionéhoz.

~HP/SW~

Közben Dumbledore körbevezette vendégeit a kastélyban. Annyira belemerültek a beszélgetésbe, hogy észre sem vették, hogy a kis droid elkóborolt. Végül Anakin szakította félbe a társalgást.

– Mester, Artoo eltűnt – szólt. – Megyek, megkeresem! – indult el.

– Anakin! – kiabált utána, de a fiú eltűnt a szeme elől. – Bocsásson meg, de jobb lesz, ha utánamegyek – hajtotta meg magát a férfi, és a tanítványa után sietett. Jar Jar lobogó fülekkel loholt utána.

– Mit gondol, Minerva? – kérdezte az egyik oldalfolyosóról előbukkanó macskát, aki eddig figyelte őket.

Az igazgatóhelyettes visszavette emberi alakját, s így szólt:

– Nem tűnnek ártalmasnak – mondta a nő. – De biztosan jó ötlet, hogy részt vegyenek a vacsorán?

– Miért ne? Elvégre ők szabadítottak meg a Nagyúrtól, másrészt mágikus népek, másképp a kastélyt sem láthatnák. És ha megjegyezhetem, néhány diákunknak felejthetetlen élményben lesz része – mosolygott McGalagonyra, aki hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

– Hogy érti ezt, Albus?

– Majd meglátja, Minerva – mosolygott rá huncutul az igazgató. – De most menjünk, s keressük meg a vendégeinket.

Az igazgató elindult a jedi mester után, Minerva pedig a fejét rázva követte.

~HP/SW~

Anakin az egyik sarkon befordulva füttyögő hangokra lett figyelmes. Közel járt. Magában szitkozódott, miközben arra készült, hogy letolja a kis droidot, de aztán megérezte három élőlény jelenlétét. Erős csodálatot és duzzogást érzett felőlük. Nem volt erőssége az ismerkedés, ezért nagyot nyelve lépett ki a fal takarásából.

– Hát, itt vagy R2, már mindenütt kerestelek! – kezdte a kis asztromech letolásával, mert ez némileg oldotta benne a feszültséget.

Artoo erre csak panaszosan csippantott egyet.

– Nem okozott semmi gondot – mosolygott rá egy körülbelül vele egykorú lány, aki felől a legnagyobb csodálatot érzékelte. – Hermione Granger vagyok – mutatkozott be. – Te egy jedi padawan vagy, ugye?

– Igen, az vagyok. A nevem Anakin Skywalker – mondta kissé zavarban a lány fürkésző tekintetének kereszttüzében.

De a következő reakcióra végképp nem számított. A lány szemei elkerekedtek, és úgy nézett rá, mintha szellemet látott volna, aki a pokolból kísérti.

– Hermione, jól vagy? – kérdezte a mellette álló fekete hajú fiú.

– A…ha – lehelte megbabonázottan, legalább olyan hangon, mint Luna Lovegood, amikor a narglikról, vagy a furmászokról beszél.

– Mi olyan különleges ebben a fiúban? – kérdezte Ron, aki felől Anakin, nagy meglepetésére, erős féltékenységet érzett.

– Hát – kezdte Harry –, ez a fiú a film egyik főszereplője, persze kissé idősebb benne, s máshogy néz ki, de…

– Biztosan nem szerepelek semmilyen filmben, vagy micsodában. A barátod biztosan összetéveszt valakivel, ö… – szakította félbe Anakin.

– Harry vagyok. Harry Potter – segítette ki a fekete hajú fiú.

– Üdv – mondta Anakin egy kissé meghajolva.

– Ne haragudj Hermionéra, tudod, tényleg így hívják a kedvenc filmjének főhősét. Tényleg, miért vagy itt? Ühm… Ez a droid igazi? – kérdezte Harry, akin felülemelkedett a kíváncsiság.

– Igen, igazi. Azért vagyunk itt, mert az űrhajónk lezuhant, pont itt az iskola területén – húzta el a száját Anakin.

– És… Szóval a mestered, Obi-Wan is veled va… - de még mielőtt Hermione, aki éppen magához tért az első sokkból, befejezhette volna a kérdést, egy szakállas férfi jelent meg, egy hosszú, lobogó fülű idegen társaságában.

– Hát, itt vagytok! Hála az égnek! – kezdte a jedi mester a feddést. – Á, üdv nektek! – köszöntötte a három ifjút. – Obi-Wan Kenobi vagyok.

– Jó estét, Harry Potter vagyok, ők itt – mutatott Hermionéra, akinek ha lehet még tágabbra nyíltak a szemei és a szája is tátva maradt – Hermione Ganger és Ron Weasley.

– Hé, magam is be tudok mutatkozni! – méltatlankodott Ron.

– Örvendek – mosolygott rájuk szelíden a mester, aki felhúzott szemöldökkel méregette Hermionét. – Annak a lánynak meg mi baja? – súgta Anakinnak.

– Nem tudom, szerintem kicsit dilis – válaszolta a fiú.

A mester megértően bólintott, mire a bozontos hajú lány egy számukra érthetetlen szót kiáltott, miközben egy botot használt, mire hamarosan egy mozimagazin és egy öntöltő penna jelent meg a kezében.

– Aláírnák ezt nekem? – nyitotta ki Hermine az egyik oldalon az újságot, ahol egy fekete maszkos alak, s egy idős szakállas férfi volt látható, amint fénykard csatát vívnak.

A lány könyörgő kiskutya szemekkel nézett rájuk. Kenobi értetlenül meredt tanítványára, mire az megvonta a vállát, és elvette Hermionétól az újságot és az íróeszközt, majd odabiggyesztette a nevét. A mestere ugyanígy tett. Az ifjú boszorkány erre magához ölelte a magazint, és pirulva elrohant.

– Hát, bocsássanak meg neki, tudják, általában nem ilyen, de most kissé… meglepődött… azt hiszem – szólt Harry, aki érzékelhetően jót szórakozott a helyzeten.

– Olyan, mint amikor Lockhart itt tanított, tisztára bezsongott – fűzte hozzá duzzogva Ron.

– Jaj, ne csináld már! – feddte meg barátja. – Elvégre karácsony van!

– Jó, jó… - zárta le a beszélgetést a vörös hajú fiú.

– Ó, hát te ki, vagyis mi vagy? – kérdezte Harry az Obi-Wan mellett, kivételesen, csendben figyelő ismeretlen lénytől.

– Ó, nevezni engem Jar Jar Binks! Lenni gungan! – sipákolta a kétéltű.

– Örvendek.

– Hát, itt vannak! Látom, megismerkedtek az ifjú Harryvel és Ronalddal – jött Obi-Wan mögül Dumbledore mosolygós hangja, miközben Minerva csak a szemét forgatta. – Azt hiszem, ideje elkezdeni a Szenteste szokásos lakomát. Örülnénk, ha velünk tartanának – intézte a szavait Obi-Wanhoz. – Ó, majd el felejtettem! Harry, látom, eltűnt a sebhelye!

– Igen, uram. De miért?

– Voldemort minden jel szerint… meghalt…

– De hogyan?

– Az nem érdekes – legyintett a férfi, miközben sejtelmesen Obi-Wanra kacsintott. – Gyerünk, ezt a jó hírt meg kell ünnepelnünk!

Azzal elindultak a Nagyterembe, ahol már a diákok kisebb csoportja ülte körül a tanári asztalt, s már csak az igazgatóra vártak. Úgy látszott, hamar híre ment a vendégek ittlétének, valamint Voldemort halálának, mert néhány diák izgatottan sugdolózott. De a legszembetűnőbb a nevetgélő Granger-Patil páros volt, akik félreérthetetlen pillantásokat vetettek a zavartan falatozgató jedi mesterre. Ron egész végig bosszankodott, míg Harry a nevetésével és a pulykasülttel küzdött, mert nem egyszer a fulladás közelében járt. A vacsora végeztével Anakin, Jar Jar és R2D2 csatlakozott Harryhez, s aludni tért a Griffendél toronyban, míg Obi-Wan, aki élénk beszélgetésbe kezdett Piton professzorral, a pincében tért nyugovóra. Hamarosan az egész kastély elcsendesedett, és mindenki az igazak álmát aludta.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 és ¾. rész**

Ahogy haladtak a pince felé, egyre hidegebb lett. A jedi mester fázósan húzta összébb magán a köpenyét, miközben Piton mellett lépkedett. A folyosót csak néhány fáklya fénye világította meg, így Obi-Wan önkéntelenül is közel húzódott a férfihoz. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból, ami talán az elfogyasztott italmennyiségnek is betudható volt, na, meg nem mellesleg a jó hangulatnak, vonzódott a férfihoz. Ezt a vágyat jó jedilovaghoz méltóan, a legtöbbször le tudta küzdeni, de most túlságosan feloldódtak a gátlásai, így hát nem volt mit tenni, vágyakozón pillantott a bájitalmester irányába. Talán egy kissé túlzásba is vihette a szempillája rebegtetését, mert a fekete tekintet rávillant.

– Valami a szemébe ment, Kenobi mester? – kérdezte, miközben két szemöldöke a jól ismert módon összeszaladt a homlokán.

– Nem, dehogy, csak egy kissé elálmosított az evés – rázta a fejét hevesen, közben szidta magát a hazugság miatt, mert egy jedi mester olyat csak a legvégső esetben tesz, és ez korán sem volt az.

Megálltak egy fekete ébenfa ajtó előtt. Piton megszüntette a védővarázslatokat, és beengedte vendégét. A jedi felakasztotta köpenyét az ajtó melletti fogasok egyikére, majd várakozóan a másik férfira nézett. Perselus bevezette a nappaliba, ahol a kandallóban azonnal fellobbant a tűz, amint a mágikus tűzhely megérezte jelenlétüket. Obi-Wan közelebb ment, hogy tanulmányozza a különös, számára ismeretlen lángokat. Lehajolt, így a bájital mester szemügyre vehette hátulról is a férfit. Meglehetősen elégedett volt az eredménnyel. Arcára egy ravasz mosoly kúszott.

– Kér valamit inni? – tudakolta a vendégétől.

– Egy teát. Köszönöm – mondta a jedi mester oda sem nézve, ami azért volt számára sajnálatos, de számunkra nem, mert így nem következtethette ki a tanár mocskos szándékát Obi-Wan gerincrefektetésével kapcsolatban.

De így tudatlan maradt, ami nagyon is örvendetes tény.

Perselus kész tervvel ment ki a konyhába, magához hívva a szükséges vágyfokozó bájitalt, ami a tökéletes este kulcsa lehet. A tettek mezejére lépett. Gyorsan elkészítette a teát, majd a kész italba keverte a bájitalt. A sajátjába pár cseppet, a jediébe a többit, majd dolga végeztével egy tálcára tette a teát, a csészéket és ízesítőket, végül visszatért a férfihez.

Obi-Wan közben helyet foglalt az egyik fekete bőrfotelben, és a lábát keresztbe téve türelmesen várt. Perselus letette a tálcát az asztalra, majd a jedi mesternek előkészített csészét odanyújtotta a férfinak.

– Köszönöm – hálás mosollyal vette át a lovag a kedvességet, majd belekortyolt a teába..

A tanár leült vele szemben, és hasonlóképpen tett.

Iszogatás közben a beszélgetés egyre kötetlenebbé vált. Obi-Wan kezdte elveszteni az uralmát minden érzéke felett. Végül azon vette észre magát, hogy átült Perselus mellé a kanapéra, zavarba ejtő közelségbe a bájitalmesterhez.

– E… Elnézést… Nem…. Nem akarok tolakodni – mondta akadozó nyelvvel. – Cs… Csak olyan finom, selymes a haja… Ó, bocsánat… én – rántotta ki az eltévedt kezét a férfi tincsei közül.

– Semmi baj, egyáltalán nem tolakszik – vigyorgott rá Perselus.

Egyre közelebb hajolt a férfihez, míg ajkuk össze nem ért. A jedi mester meglepetésében megdermedt, így a bájitaltanár karjai könnyen köré fonódhattak, nyelve pedig akadálytalanul birtokba vehette a száját. Egyre mélyebb és szenvedélyesebb lett a csók, amibe Obi-Wan nyelve is bekapcsolódott.

Percekkel később, zihálva váltak szét. A jedi mester kipirult arccal nézett a felajzott Pitonra.

– É… én még sosem cs… csináltam… i… ilyet – lehelte zavartan Kenobi.

– Akkor majd bevezetlek a dolog rejtelmeibe.

– Ne… nem… izé… én még… soha sem… érintették í… így a számat… a… a jediknek… e…ez… ti… tilos – nyögte ki nagy nehézséggel.

– _Ó! Még szűz! _– kiáltott fel magában Piton, de hangosan ezt mondta.

– Semmi baj. Hm… Mindenkinek mások a szokásai. Soha sem volt kíváncsi?

– Nem… izé… igen – hallatszott a szégyellős válasz.

– Akkor hadd nézzem, mi van a ruhája alatt – mosolygott negédesen Perselus, miközben megszabadította a másikat a sok réteg gönctől.

Miután végzett, kínzó lassúsággal végigsimított a jedi mester csupasz felsőtestén, fentről lefelé hintve végig ujjaival. Kenobi erre kuncogva megrázkódott.

– Látom, csiklandós – jegyezte meg Piton, de a tevékenységet nem hagyta abba.

Fel-le szántott az izmos mellkason, ami apró sóhajokat csalt ki a másikból. Aztán nyelvével és ajkaival váltotta fel a puha ujjakat, körkörösen barangolva végig a nyakat, a mellkast és az izmos, lapos hasat. Végül a mellbimbókon állapodott meg, amire a jedi elég érzékenyen reagált, így addig kínozta a kis nyúlványt, míg a férfi nyögdécselve nem vergődött a nyelvjáték nyomán.

Hogy egy kicsit szusszanhasson, újra birtokba vette az ajkait, miközben ujjaival a szakállal keretezett arcot simogatta. Obi-Wan teljesen belefeledkezett a csókba. Karjait a bájitalmester nyaka köré fonta, miközben nyelve egyre vadabb táncot járt a másikéval. Végül Piton szakította meg a csókot.

– Késznek érzi magát egy kis felfedező úthoz, mester? – kérdezte a bájitaltanár.

– Teljesen. De megkérhetem, hogy szólítson Bennek?

– Ben? Rendben, ha Perselusnak szólítasz – lehelte a nevét a másik ajkai közé.

Obi-Wan felült és eltolta magától a férfit. Megszabadította a talárjától és a felöltőjétől, majd tenyerét óvatosan becsúsztatta a fehér ing alá. Sebhelyekkel tarkított bőrt érintett. Ujjai megtorpantak.

– Csak régi csaták emlékei – legyintett Perselus.

A mester tovább barangolt a meleg bőrön. Lassan felbátorodott, és lehámozta a férfiról a feleslegessé vált ruhaneműt. Egy enyhén izmos mellkas tárult a szeme elé. Mindkét tenyerével végszántott rajta, megérintve minden négyzetcentimétert, hogy emlékezetébe véshesse a pillanatot. A mozdulatot többször megismételte, majd óvatosan odahajolt, és ajkait érintette a hófehér bőrhöz.

– Nem kell ennyire finomkodnod! Tedd, ami jól esik! – utasította a bájitalmester.

Obi-Wan nyelt egyet. Most érintett először így valakit, és fogalma sem volt róla, mit kezdjen az előtte félig ülő férfivel. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy elkapta az Erő sugallatát. Az ösztönei felé vezette érzékeit. Keze elindult Perselus nadrágja felé.

Végigsimított az ágyékán az anyagon keresztül, egy éledező domborulatot tapintva. Közben a kiváltott reakciót figyelte. Perselus arcán szétáradt a kéj. Kenobi felbátorodott. Kigombolta a férfi nadrágját, és lehúzta róla az alsójával együtt. Egyik kezébe fogta a férfiasságát, a másikat pedig végighúzta rajta a makktól a herékig, majd vissza, többször is megismételve a mozdulatsort. Piton sóhajai felbátorították, és az ujjait a szájával váltotta fel.

Először éppen hogy csak a makk csúcsát érintette, végignyalta a sima bőrfelületet, miközben két ujja közé fogva a farkat óvatosan húzogatni kezdte a bőrt, majd bekapta az egész makkot, körkörösen izgatva a nyelvével.

Ahogy kezdte megszokni az érzést az érzést, úgy engedte egyre jobban a szájába a férfit, míg végül teljes egészében be nem fogadta. Fogai végigszántottak az egyre jobban rángó testrészen, de Perselus nem adta jelét annak, hogy az ügyetlenség zavarná, így Obi-Wan folytatta. Kicsúsztatta szájából a hímtagot, majd újra a torkára engedte. Egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált, így végül a bájitalmester egy kéjes nyögés kíséretében kitört. A jedi mester nem tudta, mit csináljon, így nem engedte ki magából a férfit, hanem lenyelte a magjának összes cseppjét, és várta, mi következik most.

Még felocsúdni sem volt ideje, és máris a kanapén térdelve találta magát teljesen meztelenül. Annyi ideje volt, hogy a karfára támaszkodva megtalálja az egyensúlyát, mert máris egy kutakodó ujj ingerelte a bejáratát. Meglepetésében felkiáltott, de Perselustól csak egy halk, nevetésre emlékeztető hangot kapott válaszképpen. Közben finoman izgatta a záróizom- gyűrűt, majd gyengéden betolta az ujját, és lassan mozgatni kezdte odabent. A jedi mesternek először szokatlan volt az érzés, de ahogy egyre jobban ellazult, úgy vált egyre bizsergetőbbé. Egyre jobban gyorsult a csintalan testrész mozgása, majd hirtelen egy második is csatlakozott az elsőhöz, ami még tovább növelte a benne a vágyat, mígnem már csak egy sóhajtozó lényként dobálta megát Perselus simogató keze alatt. A harmadik ujj is csatlakozott az első kettőhöz, teljesen kitöltve Obi-Wan belsejét, kéjes sóhajokat csalva ki belőle.

Végül, mikor már alig bírt magával, Piton kihúzta ujjait. Hátulról egészen hozzásimult a jedihez, és a fülébe suttogta:

– Készen állsz? – lehelte, megcsiklandozva a másik hallójáratát.

– Mindenre – hajolt hátra egy apró csókot lopva megrontójától.

Perselus nem tétovázott. Egy határozott döféssel beléhatolt. Obi-Wan megmerevedett a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól. A bájitalmester nem mozdult. Várta, hogy a férfi megszokja a méretét.

Mikor a körülötte összehúzódott izom engedett, lassan mozogni kezdett. megfogta Obi-Wan egyik támaszkodó kezét, másikkal pedig megmarkolta annak férfiasságát. Ugyanolyan tempóban kezdte izgatni, ahogy benne mozgott, mindinkább növelve a másik extázisát. Egyre jobban gyorsított, ahogy őt magát is elragadta a kéj. Kenobi záróizmai újra köré szorultak, és nem tudta kontrolálni már magát, a férfiba lövellt. A jedi mester pár másodperc múlva követte, a kezére spriccelve magját. Perselus lábai nem bírták tovább, és teljes súlyával az alatta remegő férfire zuhant. Egyikük sem mozdult, várták, hogy alábbhagyjon bennük a kéj.

Először Perselus tért magához. Egy tisztító bűbájt bocsátott a félig alvó férfira és saját magára is, majd felnyalábolta édes terhét, és elindult vele a hálószoba felé. Letette az ágyra, és mellé feküdt, mindkettejüket bebugyolálva a takaróba. Hátulról szorosan hozzásimult, követve az álmok földjére.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. rész**

Obi-Wan arra ébredt, hogy kát kar öleli, és forró lehelet csiklandozza a nyakát. Megdermedt. Kissé kótyagos volt a feje, és nem nagyon tudott visszaemlékezni, mi történt előző este, csak arra emlékezett, hogy Perselusnál töltötte az éjszakát. A bájitalmester nevének gondolata elég volt ahhoz, hogy minden az eszébe jusson.

– Lángoló egek! Ez nem lehet igaz! – ült fel hirtelen, kitépve magát Perselus karjaiból.

– Mit lármázol itt, Ben? Még nincs reggel – motyogta Piton.

– Nekem… nekem… most.. me… mennem kell – dadogott zavartan Obi-Wan.

– Mégis hová? – könyökölt fel a bájitaltanár.

– Van egy kis dolgom – hívta magához a szanaszét heverő ruháit, és kapkodva öltözni kezdett.

– Pedig mást is csinálhatnánk.

– Most… kö… kösz, nem.

– Ahogy gondolod – vigyorgott Perselus.

– Ma… majd… ta… találkozunk – hebegte Ben, majd kisietett a szobából.

– Kezdők! – suttogta Piton.

Behunyta a szemét, és engedett a hívogató álom csábításának.

~HP/SW~

Anakin és Harry Ron kiáltására ébredtek.

– Harry! Harry! Itt vannak az ajándékok! – hangzott a vörös hajú fiú ilyenkor szokásos ébresztője.

Anakin a szemét dörzsölgetve ült fel az ágyban, míg Artoo bosszús füttyöket hallatott. Jar Jar azonban csak mordult egyet, s a másik oldalára fordult.

– A barátod mindig ilyen hangos? – kérdezte.

– Saj… nos – ásította Harry. – Főleg karácsonykor. Jobb lesz, ha lemegyünk, mert sosem hagyja abba – csóválta a fejét lemondóan.

– Artoo, vigyázz erre a bajkeverőre – utalt a gunganra Anakin, miközben kikászálódott az ágyból, és magára kapkodta a ruháit.

Gyorsan Harry is követte a példáját, s pár perc múlva már lenn is voltak a klubhelyiségben.

– Nézd, Harry, ez mind a tiéd – mutatott Ron az egyik ajándékkupac felé, miközben az elszabaduló csokibékája után kapott. – Ha jól látom, Anakin, akkor te is kaptál valamit.

– Én? De hát, egy jedi nem fogathat el ajándékot. Mi nem nagyon birtokolhatunk semmit – lepődött meg a fiú.

– Jaj, ne már! Egy ajándékba még nem halt bele senki – jelentette ki a Weasley fiú.

– Hát, nem is tudom. Én… – kezdett volna tiltakozni az ifjú jedi, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Szerintem nem lesz semmi baj belőle, ha kibontod – biztatta Harry.

– Hát, jó – engedett a kíváncsiságának Anakin.

Odament a karácsonyfához, és a kezébe vette az aprócska dobozt, amin a csomagolást vörös alapon arany cikeszminták díszítették. A csomagolópapír egy levelet, s egy faragott faládikót rejtett. A fiú először kinyitotta a láda fedelét, amiben egy bőrszíjon függő kék kristályt talált.

– Ez meg mi lehet? – kérdezte a másik két fiútól.

– Fogalmam sincs – mondta Harry. – Olvasd el a levelet – javasolta.

Anakin kibontotta a levelet, s olvasni kezdte.

_Anakin!_

_Ezen a napon ezen a bolygón megajándékozzák egymást az emberek. Amit a doboz rejt, már rég oda akartam adni neked, de eddig nem volt rá megfelelő alkalom. Ez egy szerencsét hozó amulett, amit még a mesteremtől kaptam. Mostantól a tiéd. Remélem, megvéd majd._

_Obi-Wan_

Az olvasás végeztével egy mosoly terült szét az arcán. Végtelen öröm járta át, melyet már régóta nem érzett.

– Na, kitől kaptad? – zökkentette ki Ron hangja.

– A mesteremtől. Egy szerencseamulett – mondta, miközben a nyakába akasztotta.

Harry az órára pillantott, s hirtelen felpattant.

– Azt hiszem, lemegyek Hagridhoz – szólt. – Van kedvetek velem jönni?

– Én megyek – állt fel Anakin is.

– Én nem megyek, még nem bontottam ki az összes ajándékot – mondta Ron tele szájjal.

– Oké, majd találkozunk – mondta még Harry, majd Anakinnal a nyomában visszatért a hálóterembe.

Harry magára kapta a kabátját, Anakin is elkészült az öltözéssel, majd a fekete hajú fiú elővette a ládájából a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét.

– Az meg mi? – kérdezte az ifjú jedi.

– Ez egy láthatatlanná tévő köpeny – válaszolta az ifjú mágus, s a másik fiú vállára terítette az ezüstös holmit.

– Hú, eltűnt a testem! – ámuldozott.

– Igen, ezzel kitűnően álcázhatod magad – mosolygott Harry. – De most menjünk, mert lekéssük – szólt izgatottan Harry.

– Mit?

– Majd meglátod.

Hamarosan már a kastély folyosóit rótták a köpeny takarásában. Harry vezetésével gyorsan elértek a tölgyfaajtóig, s kisvártatva megérkeztek a vadőrlakhoz, melynek ajtajában Hagrid állt. Levették a köpenyt.

– Á, hát itt vagy, Harry! Már azt hittem, nem is jössz. Ó, és a vendégünket is elhoztad. Helyes! – lelkendezett a félóriás. – Gyertek! Le ne maradjunk róla!

Azzal elindultak a Tiltott Rengetegbe. A vadőr határozott léptekkel vezette őket, egy lámpást cipelve a kezében. Tízpercnyi gyaloglás után egy tisztás szélén álltak meg. Hagrid csendre intette őket.

– Nézzétek! – mutatott a tisztás közepére.

Hamarosan egyszarvúak egy csoportja tűnt fel. Patadobogásuk betöltötte a tisztást, ahogy annak közepére gyűlve kecses táncot jártak.

– Mik ezek a lények? – kérdezte Anakin csodálattal figyelve táncukat.

– Unikornisok, avagy egyszarvúak – súgta Harry.

A gyönyörű lovak tánca hirtelen felgyorsult, mire kék derengés vette körül őket, ahogy a mágiájuk felerősödött, és kezdett alakot ölteni. A kék tündöklés elérte őket is, s Anakin hirtelen határtalan nyugalmat, örömöt és erőt érzett. Olyan volt, mintha megszűnt volna körülötte a világ. Majd a jelenés véget ért, és a lovak lassan elporoszkáltak. Kellett pár perc, mire mindhárman magukhoz tértek, s Anakin megkérdezte:

– Mi volt ez, amit csináltak?

– Az újjászületésüket ünneplik ilyenkor – válaszolta meg a kérdését most Hagrid. – Minden évben összegyűlnek. De jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk, a végén még kaptok a fejetekre, hogy kinn jártok – mosolygott rájuk a vadőr.

Elindultak visszafelé, miközben élénk beszélgetésbe merültek a különböző varázslatos lényekről. Mikor a vadőrlakhoz értek, elbúcsúztak Hagridtól, és elindultak a kastély felé.

~HP/SW~

A Nagyteremben a többi diák és a tanárok már reggeliztek. Jar Jar jóízűen lakmározott, nem egy diákra és McGalagonyra ráhozva a frászt, mikor hosszú nyelve kivágódott a szájából egy-egy jobb falat érdekében.

– Jar Jar, még egy ilyen, és egy darabig nem fogod használni a nyelvedet – szólt a mellette ülő jedi mester kissé idegesebben, mint szerette volna. _– Csak tudnám, hol lehet Anakin _– tette hozzá még félig motyogva Obi-Wan, de Ron meghallotta.

– Harryvel lementek Hagridhoz – mondta két falat között.

– Akkor nem lehet gond, Hagrid vigyáz rájuk – fűzte hozzá Hermione, aki most közlékenyebb állapotában volt, de a mester idegesítő bámulását még mindig nem hagyta abba.

– De ha jól látom, már itt is vannak – mosolyodott el az igazgató, mikor nyílt a terem ajtaja, és a két nevetgélő fiú belépett rajta.

Mikor a két ifjú leült az asztalhoz, Anakin feszülten nézett mesterére, de az nem szólt semmit, hanem nyugodtan folytatta a reggelijét, ellentétben Dumbledore-ral, aki egy huncut mosollyal fordult Harryhez.

– Na, és milyen volt ma az unikornisok tánca, Harry?

– Nagyon szép, uram – válaszolta automatikusan a fiú, aki egyáltalán nem figyelt a kérdés értelmére. – Akarom mondani…

Mindkét fiú nagyot nyelt.

– Nyugodtan folytassátok csak a reggelit. Hiszen semmi nem történt, nem igaz? – nevetett az idős mágus.

Nem szóltak erre semmit, hanem inkább visszafordultak a tányérjuk felé, de persze Harry nem úszta meg a kérdezősködést.

– Harry, szóval ezért mész mindig ilyenkor Hagridhoz – szólt Ron. – Legközelebb én is megyek. – Azzal visszafordult a tányérjához.

Hermione már éppen meg akarta dicsérni a vörös hajú fiút, mikor hirtelen egy hosszú nyelv szelte keresztül az asztalt, de a gazdájának nem volt szerencséje, mert a jedi mester két ujjával elkapta, amitől az elzsibbadt. Mindenki megrökönyödve nézte a jelenetet, kivéve Anakint, aki hangos nevetésben tört ki.

– Mester, azt hiszem, legalább egy órára elzsibbasztottad a nyelvét – mondta kissé nehézkesen a nevetéstől.

– Én figyelmeztettem – mosolyodott el a férfi is, ami ritkán volt szokása.

Jar Jar lekonyult fülekkel ült egy darabig, de nem sokáig búslakodhatott, mert a reggeli végeztével a trió felállt, s Harry várakozóan nézett Anakinra.

– Van kedved velünk jönni? Megmutatjuk a kastélyt.

– Hát… - kezdte az ifjú jedi, de mestere félbe szakította.

– Menj csak, de ebéd után elkezdjük a hajó javítását. Vidd Jar Jart is!

– Köszönöm, mester! – hajolt meg felé a fiú. – Meg ezt is köszönöm – szorította meg a nyakában lévő amulettet.

– Szívesen – mosolygott rá a férfi, majd félszegen Perselus tekintetét kereste, aki gúnyosan mosolyogva kezdeményezett beszélgetést.

~HP/SW~

A négy fiatal elindult körbejárni a kastélyt Artooval és a lógó nyelvű Jar Jarral a nyomukban.

Csak épphogy kiértek a teremből, Anakin érezte, hogy átmegy egy átlátszó, jéghideg valamin, ami megborzongatta az érzékeit.

– Jó reggelt, Nick! – köszönt a jelenésnek Harry.

– Üdvözöllek, ifjú Harry. Ki az új barátod? – kérdezte a szellem kíváncsian.

– Anakin Skywalker vagyok – hajolt meg előtte az ifjú padawan.

– Örvendek – emelte meg a fejét Nick, majd tovalibbent.

Anakin tátott szájjal nézett utána.

– Ő, micsoda volt?

– Félig Fejnélküli Nick, a Griffendél szelleme – mosolygott a fiúra Hermione.

– Aszondi szellem! Ó, jaj! – kiáltotta Jar Jar, és elbújt az egyik páncél mögött.

– Úgy látszik, a mester most kíméletes volt vele – húzta el a száját Anakin, a gungan előbb még zsibbadt nyelvére utalva.

A trió elnevette magát. Hermionénak sikerült Jar Jart kikönyörögnie a páncél mögül, így a felfedező út folytatódhatott tovább.

Két sarokkal odébb Anakin arcába egy nedves valami csapódott. Kissé meglepődött, hogy nem érezte a dolgot, de aztán meglátta, hogy a dolog egy újabb szellemtől érkezett, akit élettelen révén, nem tudott érzékelni.

– Hóborc, dobálózz máshol, különben szólok a Véres Bárónak, aki majd ellátja a bajodat! – rázta meg az ujját felé Hermione, aminek hatására a szellem behúzott nyakkal oldalgott el.

Harry és Ron mosolyogva néztek össze.

– Ez a lány egyre jobban hasonlít az anyámra – suttogta Ron.

– Igazad lehet – értett egyet Harry.

Erre hangosan elnevették magukat, amihez Anakin is csatlakozott. Azonban nem tarthatott sokáig a jókedve, mert a lány hirtelen karon ragadta, és magával húzta. Aztán egy ajtó előtt megállt.

– Hermione, ez Myrtle mosdója! Miért jöttünk ide? – grimaszolt Ron.

– Csak bemutatom Anakinnak Myrlte-t – jelentette ki egyszerűen Hermione.

Harry csak vállat vont, s belökte az ajtót. Mindannyian beléptek, kivéve Jar Jart, aki megállt az ajtóban.

– Myrtle! Itt vagy? – hívta Harry, mire a szellemlány előbukkant az egyik vécé felől.

– Ó, helló Harry! – suhant mellé Myrtle, teljesen hozzátapadva.

– Én is örülök neked – próbált arrébb oldalazni a fiú, de a szellem nem tágított mellőle, amíg meg nem látta Anakint.

– Ohó, milyen helyes fiú! – duruzsolta, miközben az ifjú jedit vette célba a szeretetével.

– Milyen szánalmas – súgta Harrynek Ron, aki aprót bólintott.

Ekkor azonban egy hangos sikoly rázta meg a helyiséget.

– Mi ez a szörny? – mutogatott Jar Jarra, aki mégis beóvakodott a mosdóba.

– Helló! – köszönt a kétéltű, kivillantva apró, tűhegyes fogait, mire a szellem visítva ugrott fejest az egyik mosdókagylóba.

A négy gyerek hangos hahotázásba kezdett, miközben Jar Jar értetlenül állt mellettük.

– Jar Jar mi rosszat csinált? – kérdezte.

– Nem csináltál semmi rosszat – szedte össze magát elsőként Hermione.

– Hol van R2? – kérdezte hirtelen Anakin, beharapva az ajkát.

– Gyerünk, keressük meg! – javasolta Harry, s elindult. A többiek még mindig vidám hangulatban követték.

A kis droidot hamar megtalálták. Éppen Parvati Patil babusgatta az egyik folyosón, mindenféle csacsiságot beszélve hozzá, amit az asztromech furcsa füttyökkel reagált le.

A kastély körbejárásához, immár Parvati is csatlakozott.

~HP/SW~

Már jóllakottan indultak el a meghibásodott űrhajóhoz. A jármű kék burkolata most leginkább kopott szürkére hasonlított, ahogy a hajtómű enyhén megpörkölte. Obi-Wan megnyomta a hajó nyitószerkezetét, ami nagy szerencséjükre működött. A jedi mester lemondóan rázta a fejét, mikor meglátta a hajó állapotát.

– Még mindig nem száradt ki teljesen, így hozzá sem tudunk kezdeni a javításnak – jegyezte meg.

– Dehogynem! – mondott ellent Hermione. – Gyere, Parvati! – Azzal még Harry és Ron számára is érthetetlen szavakat mormolva elindultak az űrhajó belseje felé, módszeresen kiszárítva azt. – Azt hiszem, kész – jelentette pár perc után.

– Hú! Ez gyors volt! – lelkendezett Anakin. – Nekikezdhetünk, mester!

– Akkor futtassátok le R2-val a diagnosztikai programot, én addig megnézem a hajtóművet – adta ki az utasítást Obi-Wan.

– Igen, mester!

Miközben a két jedi dolgozott, a fiatal varázslótanoncok körülnéztek az apró hajó belsejében, aztán Harry és Ron kimentek megnézni, min dolgozik Kenobi mester, akinek Jar Jar is segített, bár inkább csak hátráltatta a munkáját. Azonban azt egyikük sem vette észre, hogy a tóban élő óriáspolip egyre közelebb araszol a parthoz, valami finom falat reményében. Aztán egyik csápjával kinyúlt.

– Vigyázz! – kiáltotta Harry, de már késő volt.

A polip megragadta Jar Jart, s már vitte volna el, de Harry gyorsabb volt.

– Reducto! – kiáltotta, s az állat elengedte a gungant, mire az zuhanni kezdett a víz felé, de Obi-Wan a partra lebegtette.

Binks sokkosan ült a hóban egy darabig, míg a polip jobbnak látta, ha inkább odébbáll.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Harry

– Aha. De mi volt ez? – tette fel a kérdést a gungan.

– Az óriáspolip. Eléggé ronda egy teremtmény, bár nem nagyon szokott bajt okozni. De úgy látszik, te valamiért tetszel neki – mosolygott rá a fekete hajú fiú.

A kétéltű erre eltűnt a hajó belsejében, mire a gyerekek és a jedi mester hangos nevetésben törtek ki.

Anakin hamarosan befejezte a hajó átvizsgálását.

– Mester, elkészültünk. Jó hír, hogy a hiperhajtómű-generátor rendben van, de a hajtómű többi része…

– Azt már én is láttam, hogy lesz vele dolgunk – grimaszolt Obi-Wan. – Még valami?

– A navigációs rendszer zárlatos, de más említésre méltó nincs – összegezte, majd ismét eltűnt a hajóban.

– Más említésre méltó? – visszhangozta Ron, aki hitetlenkedve nézte a mester nyugodt arcát.

– Ez Anakin nyelvén azt jelenti, hogy sima ügy. A lehetetlen szó hiányzik a szótárából, az nála csak nem túl könnyűnek számít – válaszolta meg a vörös hajú fiú kérdését.

Anakin közben a hajó belső rendszereinek javítására koncentrált. Először kijavította a kisebb hibákat, majd a navigációs rendszer javításába kezdett. Szinte eggyé vált a vezetékekkel és az alkatrészekkel. Az Erő segítségével kereste a rendszer hibáját, hogy megfelelően kijavíthassa azt. Csak a vezetékek és ő létezett. Aztán megtalálta.

– Megvan! – mondta hirtelen, megijesztve a két lányt, akik csendben figyeltek.

Az ifjú jedi pár pillanatig a hátizsákjában kotorászott, majd mikor megtalálta az apró energia panelt, odaszólt Artoonak.

– R2, én kicserélem a hibás részt, ha szólok, kapcsold rá az energiát!

A kis droid egy rövidet csippantott, ezt Anakin igennek vette, s elindult a meghibásodás helyére. Tizenöt perc múlva már kész is volt.

– R2, indíthatod! – A kis droid karja gyorsan forgott a csatlakozóban, mire a hajó rendszerei életre keltek.

– Ez csodálatos! – lelkendezett a két lány, mikor meglátták az indítópanel fényeit.

– Mester, működnek a rendszerek! – rohant ki Anakin.

– Gyors, mint mindig – biccentett a mester, akinek igencsak meggyűlt a baja a fránya hajtóművel.

– Jövök, mester! – mondta Anakin, s hamarosan már ott is volt R2-val és a két lánnyal a nyomában.

Obi-Wan átadta a stafétát padawanjának, s hátrébb ment az élénken figyelő gyerekekhez.

– Kenobi mester, Anakin nagyon szeret gépekkel bíbelődni – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Ó, igen, ez az élete – mosolygott a jedi mester, szórakozottan csóválva a fejét.

Két óra elteltével Anakin végzett is, már csak az ellenőrzés volt hátra. Hamarosan az is sikeresen lezajlott.

~HP/SW~

Már benne jártak az éjszakában, mikor úgy döntöttek, hogy elindulnak.

– Nem maradnának még egy napot? – kérdezte reménykedve Harry, és Hermione tekintete szintén a szavait tükrözte.

– Sajnos, nem lehet. Már valószínűleg így is keresnek minket. Köszönjük, hogy itt lehettünk! – hajolt meg az igazgató felé, aki szintén ott volt a gyerekekkel.

– Örülünk, hogy itt voltak – viszonozta a gesztust az igazgató. – A manók összekészítettek önöknek némi élelmet, ami már a hajón van.

– Köszönjük – hajolt meg ismét Obi-Wan és elindult a hajóra. – Anakin?

– Mindjárt megyek én is mester.

– Rendben. Jar Jar, R2, gyertek! – Azzal eltűntek a hajó belsejében.

– Hát, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek titeket – kezdte Anakin. – Tessék – nyomott valamit Harry kezébe –, ezt neked csináltam.

Mikor a fiú kinyitotta a tenyerét, egy apró fából faragott medált látott meg benne.

– Köszönöm – mondta. – Jó utat!

– Kösz – indult volna el, de Hermione és Parvati hirtelen átölelték, mire az ifjú jedi elvörösödött.

– Vigyázz magadra – suttogta a fülébe a két lány, majd elléptek tőle.

– Hát, ö… örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mondta a kezét nyújtva Ron, amit Anakin sután megrázott.

Biccentett még egyet feléjük, majd elindult a hajó belseje felé.

– Ez kedves volt tőled, Ron – nyomott egy puszit Hermione a megdöbbent fiú arcára.

Harry és Parvati nevetésben tört ki, míg az igazgató csak mosolygott.

Az igazgató és a gyerekek elhátráltak a hajó közeléből, melynek hajtóművei hamarosan bekapcsolódtak, s lassan emelkedni kezdett. Egyre jobban zsugorodott, míg már csak egy pontot lehetett látni, majd végleg eltűnt a csillagok között.

**Vége**


End file.
